CULTURE: Liberalization Ward
by orangePaperCut
Summary: "Thank you for calling. This is the Kagamine Detective Agency. As we are currently unavailable, please leave a message after the tone".


_**Disclaimer:** Characters, not mine. Song, not mine. The only thing that is mine would be this fanfic and the account that's posting it._

* * *

><p>"Thank you for calling. This is the Kagamine Detective Agency. As we are currently unavailable, please leave a message after the tone". The message played again.<p>

"Currently unavailable's right", a blonde boy scoffed before leaning in on a yellow swivel chair.

"Oh shut up!" A folder filled with different fliers came flying at him, papers falling out before the folder even made contact with his face. He let out a short laugh while the girl that threw the folder glared at him. She stood up from the orange pillow she was sitting on and started picking the fliers up. She turned her cerulean gaze at the boy with a look that said "this is clearly your fault so you should help". He shrugged before standing up as well and helping his twin with arranging the fliers.

Kagamine Len and Rin are, as previously stated, twins. Having been bored, and somewhat intelligent, young teens with a voracious appetite for any opportunities to learn anything new, the two of them decided to start a detective agency. If you were going to learn anything new, it might as well be about potentially dangerous people; it was all really for fun, and they never really had the intention of treating it as serious business.

Here they are, fourteen and yet to reach their respective growth spurts.

And they've nearly been shot and almost stabbed so many times in those measly fourteen years, it wasn't even funny anymore.

Not that it was in the first place.

But there was always that euphoric sensation after the "HOLY FUCK I ALMOST DIED" feeling. It gets redundant after the following hundred-something times though. They lost track when Len was almost bludgeoned to death by a drunk hobo that thought the boy was hitting on him.

Okay, maybe that experience was kind of funny. For Rin anyways.

Earlier on, Len decided it would be funny to try and call their agency's number. He didn't know why he thought it was funny, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was half-asleep at the time and solving trigonometric equations seemed very enjoyable in his dazed state.

Of course, he forgot all about that little plan for most of the morning until he and his sister made it to their basement to go over and organize case files from everything they've solved.

Once he finished dialing the number on his crummy old cellphone, the recorded message proceeded to play itself.

"Thank you for calling. This is the Kagamine Detective Agency. As we are currently unavailable, please leave a message after the tone".

And that was when Rin decided he should be helping instead of calling himself on his phone.

"It isn't our fault that the phone got cut", Rin mumbled to herself while placing the fliers back into the worn green clear folder and placing it on a nearby crate.

"I still don't get why we don't just pay for the damn bill ourselves, we have enough money from all the jobs we've been doing", Len replied before sitting back down on the swivel chair and proceeding to spin himself dizzy.

Rin sighed to herself before picking up an old shoe box filled with different calling cards and proceeded to organize the cards alphabetically, by the owner's surname. "Y'know that Rinta and Lenka'll get suspicious if we suddenly have enough money to pay for bills." Len rolled his eyes, but he did agree with his sister.

Their older siblings, Rinta and Lenka, both surprisingly twins as well, would just proceed to mooch off of them for cash. The lazy dolts.

"They should just get part time jobs or something", Len picked up a red rubber ball on the floor and proceeded throwing it against the only painted wall in the basement. Just in case you were curious, it was plain old boring slate white.

Well, it used to be. Now it was a murky gray.

But that's beside the point. All that mattered is that it was a wall, and presented itself to be a good target for ball throwing practice.

"As if those two would get accepted anywhere, they need major attitude adjustments before anyone even thinks of hiring them", Rin laughed before pushing the box aside. She'd manage to finish it up to the D's.

"I guess only one pair of twins got the good genes, huh?" Len asked before smirking at his sister, well, more at the wall. But the smirk was directed at Rin, which she returned with an equally smug grin. "Y'got that right".

Rin checked the digital clock that was perched precariously on the edge of another old crate; she dusted off her knee-length gray Capri pants after standing up. She straightened her white button up shirt, one sleeve rolled up a few inches above her elbow.

"C'mon idiot, we've got a job to do!" She smiled before pushing her twin off the swivel chair.

"OOF!" Ah, the sweet sound of a crash-landing brother. Music to Rin's ears.

Len glared at his sister before standing up and dusting his own pair of gray Capri pants. Instead of a button up shirt, he was wearing a plain T-shirt. Both of them had a pair of black suspenders on.

Because twins really need matching outfits.

"I thought we didn't have any jobs. Y'know? Phone cut off and all, no way of contacting?" He asked and gazed at his sister quizzically. She simply threw his black jacket at him before donning her own.

"The guys over at the old computer shop downtown have something they want to show us", Rin smiled before grabbing a yellow-green tie and tying it haphazardly under her shirt collar. Len just rolled his eyes and plopped his black beret on his head.

"Hey Sherlock, y'almost forgot this", he said while waving around a magnifying glass with his left hand. Rin let out a sarcastic "haha" before grabbing the magnifying from her brother. "Thank you, Watson".

"You're welcome Holmes", he grinned before following his sister up the steps.

As they made their way through the living room, Rinta's voice interrupted them.

"And where are you two midgets going?" He asked from his spot on the worn out coffee colored couch, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

"Meeting with friends, y'know", Rin answered as they made their way to the door.

"And why is that?" Rinta asked again, taking a sip from his canned orange soda.

"Because we have a social life!" Len shouted before quickly pushing his twin out the door and making a run for it before Rinta could react.

They could hear him yell something inaudible at Len while they ran.

"You just love pissing him off, don't you?" Rin asked her brother exasperatedly.

"Bastard downed my banana smoothie last Friday when we were out at the mall", Len pouted as they continued running.

"It was just a banana smoothie."

"It was mine. End discussion."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Rant:<strong> I think this should be more appropriately named as Author's Rant, rather than note. _  
><em>In case you were wondering, this fic is based on a song with the same title: CULTURE Liberalization Ward; composed by Jesus-P, same dude that made Remote Control. <em>

_Unlike most authors, I'm not asking for reviews or anything. I just felt like posting this since my account was bare. And Vocaloid is the only fandom I feel okay writing with, no problems with keeping them "in-character" and all. And I just really love the twins. _


End file.
